


Curious

by Canis_Minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Although only in the beginning, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Thor is unaware, naughty loki, then they both know what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: "Oh, I must have lost track of time," Loki murmured in response. "But when I rummaged through the cupboards, I came across an unopened box with rather interesting looking contents and you know howcuriousI am, brother mine."





	Curious

 

 

"Loki? Why didn’t you answer me when... Loki!" Thor gasped, the sudden shock he felt in this moment almost audible in his voice. Taking a few trembling steps back towards the door through which he’d carelessly stepped just mere seconds ago, he took in the sight with which he involuntarily was confronted...

 

Loki lay on the middle of his bed, the dark blue sheets around him a sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin. His eyelids were almost closed, only the faintest hint of his green pupils visible through his dark lashes and a few strands of his long black hair hung messily into his face, surrounding him like a black halo.

 

The nails of Loki‘s left hand scraped over the duvet, an obvious attempt at bearing all the sensations he had to feel in this moment. All the sensations he had to _endure_ \- And that revealed their origin the instant Thor loosened his gaze from his brother’s face and instead moved it down... With his legs being placed at hip-width on the bed, the heels digging into the soft mattress, Loki‘s position hid _nothing_...

 

While his left hand still tugged loosely on the sheets, Loki‘s other arm rested on his stomach, having found its way into the gap between his slightly shaking thighs. His long fingers were curled around something Thor had never seen before. A green thing, looking round and soft was buried deep inside Loki’s body, not more than the base being visible between his spread arsecheeks. The bright colour formed another - this time rather obscene - contrast to Loki’s skin, appearing even more strange in combination with the large dark hole in the middle of it and in which two of Loki’s fingers seemingly disappeared, tenderly stroking over what was inside. Inside of the toy... Inside of _Loki_...

 

"Brother," Loki suddenly moaned and roughly pulled the blonde out of his momentary paralysis, bringing him back into reality. Back into Loki‘s bedroom on the spaceship where he stood just a few metres in front of the bed, his remaining eye glued to the figure of his younger sibling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not yet removing his hand from the object he’d pushed into his arse.

 

"I... You... You… err… wanted to meet me and when you didn’t react to my knocking and I saw that you had to be in your bedroom I decided to... But had I known that you would... That you..." Thor stammered, restlessly shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Despite never having seen such an object before, its purpose was undeniably clear...

 

"Oh, I must have lost track of time," Loki murmured in response, although a light twitch of the corners of his mouth betrayed the untruth of this statement.

"But when I rummaged through the cupboards, I came across an unopened box with rather interesting looking contents. You know how _curious_ I am, brother mine."

 

Thor swallowed hard. How was it even possible that they had this conversation? How was it even possible that he still stood there, apparently frozen to the spot while on the other end of the room his younger brother still didn’t make the slightest effort of removing this... _monstrosity_ from his body? Although he still didn’t know what it was called, based on its origin it had to be something the Grandmaster and his subordinates had used when they had been abroad the ship, indulging in the pleasures of alcohol, passion and _sex_.

 

"Do you find yourself at a lack of words?" the younger man asked, his gaze fixed on Thor, taking in his state with a sign of pure delight.

"Despite the fact that you’re still here. That you’re still watching me," he continued and finally _finally_ slid his fingers out of the black hole inside the toy. Thick drops of lube ran along his digits, glistening in the dim light of the room, drawing Thor’s attention once more to something he normally shouldn’t see his brother doing. But it was just now when he realised, which other effects the sight in front of him had caused. The sight with which he surely wasn’t confronted because his brother had _forgotten_ about their meeting...

 

Considering his options, Thor knew that he’d already stayed long enough to reveal that he was anything but _unaffected_ … Besides what should keep him from acting on it? Loki’s initial intentions were more than obvious by now…

"It seems as if I’m curious too," the blonde eventually replied, feeling the weight of his rock-hard cock heavy and hot between his legs. He crossed the room with a few steps, coming to a halt right in front of his brother; so close that he could see the light sheen of sweat that covered his body. Another undeniable hint how this toy had to make him feel…

 

Placing one knee on the mattress, Thor leaned forward and brushed a strand of Loki’s hair out of his face, twirling the damp lock around his finger before he released it with a sharp jerk.

"Is it possible that you‘ve provoked my curiosity with _this_?" the blonde asked, brushing one fingertip along the broad base of the toy.

 

" _This_ is actually called 'tunnel plug', Thor. The most interesting things ended up in Sakaar. And En Dwi definitely knew how to enjoy them… Do I have to explain the use of this toy to you as well?" Loki retorted, a mischievous smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

 

"Oh, I think there is no need for that," Thor murmured while completely closing his hand around the plug.

"I can imagine it quite well," he whispered and steadied his grip around the protruding base before he slowly pulled on it, letting it slide out of his brother‘s body.

 

The material of the toy felt warm and slippery against his skin, the sticky drops of lube that had previously ran down Loki‘s fingers, now clinging to Thor‘s. He shifted the angle of the plug a little bit, feeling it moving deep inside his brother, brushing over his insides that seemed to clench and unclench around its shape, almost drawing it back inside.

 

"So I assume rightly that you played this little charade, presenting yourself to me in _this_ state, in the hope that we would end up like _this_?" Thor asked, deliberately pushing the tip of the plug against where he assumed had to be Loki‘s prostate.

 

"I didn’t hope it, brother. I knew it. I know _you_ ," Loki gasped, his eyelids fluttering closed as soon as hot sparks of pleasure seemed to shoot right through his veins.

 

"Indeed it seems as if you know me too well," Thor murmured huskily and slowly drew the plug out of Loki‘s arse, deliberately paying attention to stop when the widest part stretched his still tight hole.

"But sometimes I‘m able to see through your naughty little games," he went on and without preamble roughly shoved the toy back inside.

“And I would say that this isn’t over yet. Although now I’m the one who decides how to continue this,“ he smirked and pulled his brother's hand that had found its way to his leaking cock away, placing it back on the mattress next to him.

 

"Don’t let me stop you, brother," Loki managed to pant in response.

"But may I assist you with one last thing…" he said and with a wave of his hand Thor’s robes disappeared into nothingness, revealing every inch of his golden skin, providing Loki with the long-yearned-for opportunity to let his eyes roam over all the parts that normally remained hidden. Following the soft trail of light hair that started under Thor’s navel, Loki’s gaze slid further down, coming to a halt when he finally took in the sight of his brother’s bare cock that stood upright from his body, a single milky drop of precome running along its length.

 

"Hmm I have no objections to this kind of assistance… And I’m sure that _you_ won’t object when I do _this_ ," Thor whispered and shifted on the mattress, sliding in the space between his brother’s widely spread legs. Aligning his cock with the tunnel that was cut out of the plug, Thor threw one last look into Loki’s direction before he buried his dick almost completely inside the toy, making them both gasp aloud. The soft silicone walls of the plug had pressed against Thor’s length as soon as he’d pushed his erection inside, but when he steadily began to lower his hips, letting his cock slide deeper and deeper inside his sibling’s body, he could eventually feel the head of it being enveloped by the tight and wet heat of Loki’s insides.

 

Both men breathing hard, Thor could see Loki’s eyes rolling back in their holes, completely giving in to the feeling of being filled to the brim. Enjoying the sight his brother provided, a sight of pure and primal _lust_ , Thor leaned forward and captured his sibling's mouth with his, connecting them in a bruising kiss. His hand found its way to Loki’s cock and he roughly closed his fist around the pulsing flesh, stroking it in earnest, stroking it in the same rhythm in which he constantly started to pushed his dick deep inside his brother’s body.

 

"Thor," Loki panted into his sibling’s mouth, their lips still connected, their tongues still circling around each other in a battle for dominance neither one could win. Arching his back, Loki suddenly bucked his hips, forcing even the last remaining part of his brother’s cock inside.

"Come on," he growled aloud as soon as he felt the soft edge of the plug rubbing over his prostate, almost taking all the breath from his lungs. Copious amounts of precome leaked out of his dick, smoothing the feeling of Thor‘s rough hands that steadily stroked up and down the hardened flesh, never interrupting the rhythm he initiated.

 

Already craving for his orgasm for far too long, one flick of Thor‘s thumb over the head of his cock was finally enough to push Loki over the edge. Come burst out of his length, spreading between their rapidly heaving chests, covering them both with sticky drops. Loki‘s whole body gave an uncontrolled jerk as soon as he was overwhelmed by his climax, holding the plug firmly in place when Thor began to roughly push his cock inside his arse again and again.

 

Their gazes met for split seconds before this time Thor was the one whose eyelid fluttered shut. His balls already been tightly drawn against his body, the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing along Loki‘s trembling insides eventually was enough for him as well. Gasping for air, Thor slumped down on his brother’s chest, his cock releasing spurt after spurt of come, shooting it deep inside Loki’s body.

 

"I told you that I know what you want," Loki panted heavily, his breath ghosting hot and wet over his brother’s cheek.

 

"What we _both_ want I would say," Thor murmured in response, pulling his slowly softening cock out of Loki‘s body, a few drops of come and lube running out of the toy.

"So do you want to show me, which other _things_  are in this box?" he asked with a smirk.

 

 

 

 


End file.
